


Take My Hand

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: “Why did you come to my room?” Eve asks“Because my room doesn’t  have you.” She answered.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	Take My Hand

เย็นย่ำวันเสาร์ ใจกลางกรุงลอนดอนที่คลาคล่ำไปด้วยผู้คนแม้ว่าจะเป็นช่วงหลังฝนตกไม่นานก็ตาม ยังไม่รวมถึงเสียงจอแจของคนบนทางเท้าและรถบนท้องถนน แต่เสียงตะโกนเรียกชื่อ "อีฟ" ก็ยังคงดังไปทั่วบริเวณนั้น

"อีฟ!" เสียงตะโกนดังขึ้นเป็นครั้งที่สอง สิ้นเสียงนั้น เจ้าของชื่อหันควับกลับไปในทันที อีฟ โพลาสทรี หันกลับไปก็พบกับเจ้าของเสียงตะโกนนั้น ยืนอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามถนนที่เธอเพิ่งข้ามมา เขาสวมสูทสีแดงเบอกันดียืนโบกมือให้พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มสดใสราวกับเด็กน้อย แม้ว่าเธอจะดูสูงกว่าผู้หญิงคนอื่นๆ ที่กำลังยืนรอข้ามถนนอยู่ก็ตาม สีสูทตัดกับผมบลอนด์ยาวของเขา แถมยังช่วยขับสีผิวให้ดูสว่างขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม อีฟยืนรออยู่ฝั่งของเธอ สาวเจ้าก็เดินข้ามมาอย่างไว

"ไหนว่าจะไปเจอกันที่ห้อง" อีฟถามขึ้นหลังจากที่อีกฝ่ายเดินข้ามถนนมาแล้ว และชวนกันเดินตามทางเพื่อกลับห้อง

"คุณไม่เคยรู้สึกอยากอยู่ใกล้ใครตลอดเวลารึไง" เขาเอ่ยถามกลับ

"ทำตัวเป็นเด็กนะวิลลาแนลล์" อีฟได้แต่ส่ายหน้าให้กับความคิดของอีกฝ่าย วิลลาแนลล์ ที่ตอนนี้วางมือจากนักฆ่าอาชีพ (แต่ก็ยังคงแอบรับงานอยู่ดี ส่วนอีฟก็ได้แต่แกล้งหลับหูหลับตาทำเป็นไม่รู้ ตราบใดที่ไม่ใช่คนที่ทางหน่วยต้องการตัว) ไปทำงานกับ MI6 แลกกับการที่ได้อยู่ในอังกฤษโดยไม่ต้องหนี ส่วนอีฟ ก็ยังคงทำงานกับ MI6 และพยายามกันไม่ให้วิลลาแนลล์เข้าไปยุ่งวุ่นวายในการทำงานของเธอ

"ไม่เด็กเถอะ อายุเท่ากับคุณเมื่อยี่สิบปีก่อนเอง" วิลลาแนลล์แซวกลับไป แน่นอนว่าโดนมองกลับมาตาเขียวปั๊ด เขาหัวเราะอย่างชอบใจ แล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปจับอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ แต่กลับโดนปัดออกและถูกทิ้งให้อยู่ข้างหลังแค่คนเดียว "เฮ้ อีฟ อย่าเพิ่งสิ" เขารีบเดินตามไป มาทันเอาตอนรอข้ามถนนนี่แหละ ที่ดูก็รู้ว่าอีฟรออยู่ "ขอโทษ" เขาบอก นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกใหม่ แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่ามันทำให้อีฟรู้สึกดีขึ้นบ้างเล็กน้อย เธอไม่ชอบให้ใครพูดถึงอายุ มันไม่ดี จะบอกว่าไม่มีมารยาทก็ว่าได้

"นี่ครั้งที่สองแล้วนะวี" เธอบอก เขาพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก "ถ้ามีอีกครั้งหนึ่งจะไม่ให้มาอยู่ด้วยแล้วนะ" เมื่ออีฟพูดจบก็ทำให้เขาตาโตขึ้นมาทันที

"ถ้าไม่ให้นอนด้วยแล้วฉันจะไปนอนไหน" เขาถาม

"ไม่รู้ล่ะ อย่าให้มีอีกแล้วกัน" อีฟบอก

"รับทราบ" วิลลาแนลล์ตอบ ก่อนจะคว้ามืออีกฝ่ายมากุมไว้

"จับทำไม" เธอสงสัย แต่ก็ยังคงปล่อยให้จับอยู่ดี

"แค่อยากรู้สึกว่ามีคุณอยู่ข้างๆ" เขาตอบด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยต่างจากก่อนหน้านั้นที่ยิ้มทะเล้น

"โรแมนติกนะ" เธอแซว เขาส่ายหน้า

"ติดนิยาย" เขาบอกหน้านิ่ง อีฟถึงกลับหันหน้าไปทันที เธอแทบไม่เห็นวิลลาแนลล์แตะหนังสือในห้องของเธอเลย "ล้อเล่น ไม่อ่านหรอกพวกนั้น น่าเบื่อ" 

"แล้วจะมาห้องฉันทำไม" เธอถามเมื่อมาหยุดอยู่หน้าห้องของตัวเองพลางคลำหากุญแจห้องในกระเป๋าถือ

"เพราะห้องฉันไม่มีคุณ" เขาตอบ

"หยุดเลย อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด เข้าห้องก่อน ข้างนอกมันหนาว" เธอบอกเมื่อเห็นวิลลาแนลล์มองด้วยสายตาแบบนั้น สายตาแบบที่ใครๆ ก็รู้ว่าอีกสักนิดนึงมันจะต้องเลยเถิดอย่างแน่นอน

"รีบหากุญแจสิ อีฟ" เขาเน้นพยางค์ท้ายด้วยความกวน แต่กว่าอีฟจะหาเจอก็ทำเอาสาวในสูทสีแดงเบอกันดีกรอกตาไปแล้วหลายตลบ "ฉันหมดอารมณ์จะจูบคุณเลยเนี่ย" เขาบอกหลังจากที่เข้าห้องได้เรียบร้อยแล้ว

"งั้นเหรอ" เธอถามขณะที่กำลังถอดกระเป๋าออกมา

"ฝันไปเถอะ" เขาถอดรองเท้าส้นสูงทิ้งไปอย่างไม่ใยดี เดินตรงเข้าไปหาอีฟ ประคองใบหน้าเอาไว้อย่างดี จ้องมองเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่นั้น เขาคาดหวังจะให้เหมือนกับหนังรักที่เพิ่งดูมา แต่สุดท้ายก็กลับเป็นการจูบที่หอมหวานและกลายเป็นคนรับจูบนั้นเอาซะเอง มันช่างเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ดี วิลลาแนลล์คิด แม้จะผิดแผนไปเสียหน่อยก็ตาม เขายิ้มน้อยๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขินหรืออะไร อีฟเห็นก็อดเอ็นดูไม่ได้ เธอจูบมุมปากของอีกฝ่ายแล้วกอดเอาไว้อย่างนั้น

ทั้งสองฝ่ายต่างคนต่างต้องการใครสักคนที่เข้ามาคอยเป็นไออุ่นและเบาะรองรับระหว่างกัน มันคือการเติมเต็มที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างโหยหา ความน่าตื่นเต้นในแต่ละวัน ความรู้สึกที่สดใหม่และไม่มีสิ่งใดมาแทนที่ได้


End file.
